


Eyes to the Skies

by mysociallifeisdead



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysociallifeisdead/pseuds/mysociallifeisdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson was constantly alone and he didn't even really have a right to be.</p>
<p>-or-</p>
<p> Louis Tomlinson is a loner and Harry Styles is a foreigner and they're complete opposites yet somehow they fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes to the Skies

Louis Tomlinson was constantly alone and he didn't even really have a right to be.

The thing about Louis, you see, was that everyone flocked to him. He was attractive and clever; he had a lovely upper middle-class family and decent clothes. All the building blocks of success but for whatever reason he didn't use them.   
He didn't want people to near and whenever someone got a bit to close he’d just fix them with this look of complete and utter bewilderment.

This stare. 

It wasn't his eyes really, that got to people; they were a striking blue. But it definitely wasn't that.   
It was the way he wore them, the way that looked you straight in the eye and saw right through you. Like he only needed one look to know every detail of your life and he never liked a damn thing he saw. He looked at you like you were nothing and he did so without even the smallest trace of malice on his face.

Yes it took a special kind of person to look at you the way Louis Tomlinson did.

So when Harry Styles came soaring, quite literally, into Louis’ life, he didn't even blink. 

~

Harry Styles was new and town and nobody quite knew what to think. 

Harry was many things. He was a bit of an air head, he was kind of a klutz, and he was probably one of the most genuinely cheerful people you will ever meet but that’s thing about Harry, you see, he always had a smile for everyone even when all he wanted to do was cry. 

But beyond that he was a bit of an enigma, something you saw and admired but never quite understood. Everyone could see the bandages around his arms and the burns that poked out from them and yet he never mentioned them. When asked he brushed the questions off with a smile and nobody quite got him. Everyone could tell he was French but he never spoke of that either. (“What was there to say?” He’d shrug.) 

The people of Doncaster High just weren’t sure what to do with him.

Least of all Louis Tomlinson.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a very short prologue!!! Will update when I can^^


End file.
